Burning up
by 3rdDegreeBurns
Summary: Torn from his old life, and Haunted by the death of his dearest friend, Dante struggles to maintain his sanity whilst containing a power he swore he'd never use again. First Fanfic. Sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've had this idea buzzing around in my head for the last few weeks, and I can't really think of any way to get rid other than this.  
Basically, I'm taking a character from a story I'm writing and putting im into the RWBY universe.  
He is….Unique, to say in the least.  
This is my first fanfic, so I apologise if it's bad.**

****Name: Dante Pyros

Age:17

Gender: Male

Height: 5ft8

Appearance:  
Dante has black hair. . He wears a Grey over coat that is Charred and Blackened by fire.  
Underneath, He wears a simple black shirt. His pants are black as well. 

Weapons: All of his weapons are made out of fire steel.  
(Once forged, Fire steel will resist all heat)  
**Mortem –** A Sniper Rifle/Bastard sword Hybrid. Built to shoot 50'cal rounds.  
Does not mechashift. The gun and the sword are one.

**Arctic Hawke –** A pair of Desert Eagle's that mechashift into twin Katanas.

**Pars Lunae –** Arm bracers that contain a Half-moon blades that emerge from the far side of the bracers. Twin SMG's sit on the inside, and slide up to the top of the bracer before allowing the wielder to fire them. Relies on the wielders Aura for Ammunition, making exhaustion a possibility.

**Semblance:** the complete mastery and control over the element of fire. Compared to Dante, a full-fledged inferno is nothing more than a matchstick. {Fire is his Bitch}

**I'm sorry that it was just the character bio.  
I plan on getting a little bit of feedback on my Character before I work on the next chapter.  
thanks.  
-3rdDegreeBurns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_Death isn't the end_. I think to myself. _You can't just disappear like that. SHE couldn't have just disappeared like that. She had so much to do in life, surely she'd get another chance.  
Why couldn't I have saved her? Should I end it and join her ther-.  
_The sound of footsteps interrupts my train of thought.  
"You need to stop thinking about me" a voice says. "It will only make the pain worse"  
That voice….a Voice I never thought I'd hear again. Hardly daring to breathe, I look up.  
"Aestas….. You're dead. How are you here? I held you in my arms as you died." I say, my voice getting louder as I speak. "I buried you for gods sake. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I practically scream those last words.  
She gives me a sad smile. "I'm here to tell you it's time to let go." She says in response. "It's time you forgot about me" I just stare at her.  
Then Suddenly, I'm laughing my head off. It's a dark sound, full of bitterness and misery. "If only you knew how hard that was" I gasp between breathes. There are tears are running down my face, but not because of joy.  
"Regardless, you're inability to let go will be your downfall." She warns me. "I know it's hard to let go of someone you love, but you must if you are to survive the next few years at this academy you're on your way to. To fight the creatures of Grimm, you must be healthy in both body and mind.  
Now I know due to your ability, you will never be completely healthy in mind, but you must train and learn to cope with what you've lost. That is the only way you will survive."  
My tears begin to dry up as she speaks, and they're gone by the end.  
"I'm not ready to let go" I whisper. "Not yet".  
Aestas nods and sits down in front of me. She takes my hand and I know that we needn't speak for a while. Our conversation would be silent for now.  
I stare into her eyes as she stares into mine.  
The connection that we had before her death had been unstoppable. It was ironic because that was what got her killed. Our connection was shattered after her death, but it was starting to mend.  
Only to be shattered once again by the face that pops into my vision.  
I jerk backwards banging my head against the wall. I swear, and the face backs up.  
Shaking my head to clear my vision, I look up at the person who rudely interrupted my time alone.  
The girl stares back at me with silver eyes. Her hair is a black that fades into a red towards the tips.  
"Excuse me" she asks. "Do you usually talk to yourself?" I continue to stare at her for a bit, before answering with a short "No".  
The awkwardness between us intensifies as I glance back and forth between this strange girl, and the place where Aestas had been. She was gone.  
I sigh. I stand up and extend a hand to the girl.  
"I'm Dante Pyros." I say, introducing myself.  
the girl shakes my hand and says.  
"Nice to meet you Dante, I'm Ruby Rose."

**A/N. I apologise in advance, since most of the chapters will be pretty short until I get into the swing of things. Expect longer chapters around Chapter 7-8.  
- 3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own RWBY and I literally pulled my cover image off Google images. I can't say who made it. But full credit goes to whoever it is. You did a good job with it, and I will change it in due time.**

**Chapter 3**

Making Small talk with Ruby Rose is not easy.  
The poor girl has more social anxiety than me. I mean, the only time she's fully come out her shell was when our topic switched to weapons. The 15 year old girl has more knowledge in weapons than me, and I chose the world's most annoying metal to make my weapons out of.  
Fire steel is not exactly the easiest Metal to craft with.  
It has an annoying habit of resisting all heat once it's cooled down from its first forging.  
It took me several days of painstaking work to finish just one of my weapons.  
She keeps talking about something named Crescent Rose.  
I can only assume that's the name of her weapon.  
About 10 minutes into her rant about which kinds of dust are best to use in elemental rounds, I zone out. The ding of the landing bell signals that we'll be arriving shortly.  
I bid Ruby goodbye and head towards the door. Once I arrive, I quickly look over my shoulder to see if Ruby is following me. She isn't, instead she's talking to a blonde girl that has large…Gauntlets.  
I push that thought out of my mind quickly. I've had my fair share of perverted experiences, and I never sought out any of them.  
All of them were entirely accidental  
…..Well, most of them.  
The door behind me opens, and I quickly sidestep to avoid a blonde boy who appears to have a very bad case of motion sickness.  
Poor him.  
If he survives initiation, I'll recommend him a great type of medicine to help with it.  
If he doesn't make it…well, I don't think motion sickness will be on top of his list of things to worry about.  
Stepping out the door, I take my first look at beacon academy.  
I expected more, but then again, I've had a few extraordinary experiences in the past that have raised my expectations of just about everything.  
Standing in the corner, I pull out my latest project.  
A pair of bulky sunglasses.  
Putting on my face, I tap a button on the side.  
The Sunglasses unfold to create a mask.  
The lenses of the mask are Holo-Projectors that can project any type of image, because im a slight Pyro, I have them set on animated flames.  
The rest of the mask is inlaid with symbols and patterns that only mean something to me.  
Pulling up the hood attached to my overcoat, I walk towards the main entrance.  
Glancing to the side, I see Ruby shrinking under the glare of a girl dressed all in white.  
Poor girl, I'd help her, but I didn't really come here to make friends.  
In fact, talking to Ruby earlier on was a mistake. When Aestas died, I swore never to make the same mistake I did back then.  
That meant never getting close to anyone, so that way I couldn't hurt them.  
Ruby looks extremely nervous, and rightly so.  
White is going to town on her, verbally, of course. I doubt White would hit anyone at the school outside of training.  
I cast my eyes around the two girls. The ground is blackened and charred.  
Did one of them explode? It wouldn't surprise me if they did.  
Dust is just too volatile for my taste.  
I take my eyes away from the peculiar scene. I'm done with them for now. I see no reason to go over there.  
I walk down the path to the gate. It's longer than it looks, and takes me a little bit of time to cover.  
A guy with orange hair and decorative armour stands beside the door.  
As I approach, he stands up and blocks my way.  
"If you want to get into the auditorium it's gonna cost you some lien" he says, smirking the entire time he speaks.  
I just stare at him through the mask.  
Suddenly, I make my move and push past him.  
Cursing like a sailor, he falls backwards. He recovers quickly, jumping to his feet and launching a fist into my back.  
He swears once again, this time clutching his fist in pain.  
Did he just punch my sheathed sword?  
What an idiot  
I smirk behind my mask, turning as I do so.  
I unsheathe Mortem, and he visibly shits himself.  
"Do not try that again" I say, my voice made robotic by the filtering system in the mask.  
He nods franticly, and I turn and walk away, sheathing Mortem as a do so.|  
The Auditorium is large, but is already packed with new students.  
Testimony to how many people want to be hunters or huntresses.  
I put myself into a corner and close my eyes.  
The headmaster has begun to speak, but I pay him no mind.  
Nothing he has to say will be important to me.  
I sink into a semi-state of sleep and await a change in the noise.  
That way I'll know when to wake up.  
About 2 minutes later, I hear the sound level increase dramatically.  
Sighing, I open my eyes to be greeted by a large amount of students streaming out of the hall.  
Unsure of what to do, I just follow the crowd.  
Maybe I should have listened to what was said. I would actually understand what's going  
on now if I did. Meh, I'm lazy. Following the crowd seems to be doing the trick, so I'll stick with that.  
We arrive at what can only be described as a giant barn.  
Pushing open the doors, the students flood towards what seem to be large piles of sleeping bags, mattresses, pillows and tables filled with food.  
I skip the food, having eaten before the flight to beacon.  
Grabbing a mattress and sleeping bag I head over to an empty corner and set everything up.  
I'm just about head to bed when I see a sight that will have scarred me for life.  
The Blonde boy from the airship is striding across the room….in a mother fucking onesie.  
the sight is so disturbing that I throw myself down onto my mattress and pass out .

**A/N: Ok, so initiation is up next, and I don't have a team for Dante  
`,`,`,`,I'm taking OC's for his team. Please send these OC's Via PM. Don't send them `,`,`,`,through Review.  
`,`,`,`,the letters I need filled for his team name are N, E, M  
`,`,`,`,now for his team, I'd prefer the OC's to be all female, but I'm more than happy to `,`,`,`,take other OC's that don't fill the requirements. I'll probably use them later on in the `,`,`,`,story, or I'll make teams out of them.  
`,`,`,`,I don't know, but I'll deal with it all when it happens.  
`,`,`,`,Goodbye people, and let the OC's Flood in.**

- 3**rd****DegreeBurns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so basically, this is just filler whilst I wait for more OC's. Sorry if this annoys any of you.  
Also, I'm sorry if my chapters look a bit crammed**

**Chapter 4  
Flashback**

_Even from this distance, we could see the Bandits surrounding the Town. Armed with an assortment of rusty weapons, they waited for the flames to die down, so they could loot or salvage whatever was left, but I don't think they had much hope of finding anything.  
Drake and Leon look ready to kill everything in sight, and I'm right there with them, but before we can do anything, and Voice behind us announces  
"Turn around, or the Pretty lady gets it"  
We turn to see a Bandit Holding Aestas by the hair, with a knife to her throat. She looked at us pleadingly.  
Drake Roars in Anger, and the Bandit's Smile Faltered, but the knife remained steady.  
"Stay where you are" he threatened. Drake calmed down just enough to retain his senses.  
Hearing noises, I look behind us to find more than a few Bandits walking up behind us. They grab us, and begin to tie us up. "Good find Dink." One of them said "Five more people for our Arena." He laughs, and it's a cruel sound.  
Leon struggles, and gets wacked over the head by the bandit tying him up.  
Drake stands up, overpowering the bandit holding him, and starts to punch the one closest to him.  
The remaining bandits pin him down, and one of them pushes his head out.  
"As fun as it would be to watch you die in our arena, you're just going to be trouble on the way there." The lead bandit says. "Say your goodbyes to your friends" Drake looks at all of us in turn, and we can all see the satisfaction in his eyes. At least he would go on his own terms. The Captain draws his Rusty Long sword, and prepares to strike. Lifting the blade high, he begins to ark down.  
I close my eyes at the last second, Hearing a sickening 'Thunk', and a small noise as his head lands on the ground.  
Monica and Aestas gasp, and Aestas begins to cry. Her sobs echo through the Silence, and then the bandits begin laughing. My eyes snap open, and Rage blossoms within me, hotter than a thousand suns. My restraints fall to the ground, black and twisted. I spin around and hit the bandit behind me with my palm.  
He rockets backwards and somersaults a few times on the ground. I turn and Face the other bandits, fury in my eyes. A few of them back away and one of them runs away outright.  
Monica breaks Free of her captor, and begins to sprint away. She makes it to the trees before a crossbow bolt Flies forth, and buries itself in the back of her neck. She falls forward, and I can see from the way she lands, she dead.  
Leon slams into his captor, and he falls backwards.  
Spinning around, Leon bull rushes Aestas's Captor. Panicking, the Bandit tosses Aestas away, and Draws a spear, levelling it at Leon.  
Unable to stop in time, or throw himself to either, Leon Impales himself on it.  
The Bandit Laughs, and pulls the spear out of him, leaving him to bleed out. Leon looks at me, mouthing something, but I can't understand him.  
Aestas is on the ground, unable to move, sobbing her heart out.  
A Bandit walks over to her, and pommel slams her with his sword, knocking her out.  
I scream at him, but a large weight hits me in the head, and I fade into Unconsciousness._

I shoot awake, tearing myself out of the memory from my past.  
Gasping, I look around.  
It's early morning, and barely any people are awake.  
It seems like the best time to eat breakfast alone, so I take the opportunity.  
I rise to my feet and walk quiet, towards the door of the barn. Pushing them open, I'm greeted by a glorious sunrise. A few people litter the grounds, but none of them notice me.  
It is then that I realise that I've slept with my mask on.  
Chuckling at my own foolishness, I lean my head forward and press the button on the side of the mask.  
It collapses down into its sunglasses form. Whilst taking them off, I begin to walk towards the auditorium, assuming that I'll find some form of directions there.  
Breaking into a jog, I cover the distance quickly, dodging the anything that gets in my way.  
Arriving at the Auditorium, I see a sign pointing down a hallway. It reads "Breakfast this way", so I follow its directions. Moving quickly down the hallway, I come to a large doorway.  
Glancing inside, I see that only a few students are in there. Satisfied that I shouldn't be disturbed, I quickly walk over to the serving area. Grabbing a plate, I dish out a few pancakes onto it, then proceed to pour half the jar of honey onto them. One of the cooks gives me a disapproving look, but I honestly couldn't care.  
What can I say, Honey is great.  
Backing away from the angry chef, I move to take a table in the corner.  
I'm just about to sit down and chow down into my pancakes when an orange haired girl skips over to me.  
"Hellllooooooo!" she practically sings.  
I give her a single nod before taking my seat.  
"Who are youuuuuuuu?" she says, drawing out the U in the word and managing to sound childish.  
I sigh and say to her "I'm Dante".  
She looks at me and begins to ramble.  
"IM NORA" she yells. "You should meet Ren, he's really cool, and we're going to be on a team together, we have secret signals, like the sound that a sloth makes, it's really cool, but it's supposed to be secret, so you can't tell anyone about it, okay? Cool, anyway, who do you think you'll be on a team with. I hope it's someone you like. Do you like anyone? What's your favourite colour. Do you have any friends? Why are you sitting here by yourself? Do you hav-"  
She's cut off by a boy dressed in traditional clothing. He calls out "NORA", and she stops and looks in his direction.  
"Ren!" she Yells. She runs over and begins to pull him back here by the collar.  
"Nora…I'm…Choking" he manages to gasp out. She replies with a short "Oh" and lets go of his collar, before dumping him in front of me.  
"This is Ren" she announces. I nod, surprisingly unsurprised about what just unfolded in front of my eyes.  
"Hi" he says after he's finished gasping for air. "I'm sorry if Nora bothered you".  
He seems like an okay guy, and he's able to put up with Nora, so I figure it'll be okay to respond.  
"No, it's ok. She didn't bother me. " I answer.  
I pick up my fork and stab it into a pancake.  
I lift it to my mouth and bite down…..  
…..Onto an empty fork.  
"What the hell" I curse. I look up to see Ren shaking his head,  
and Nora eating my pancake.  
She say something slurps it up and smiles at me.  
I'm about to say something when an announcement interrupts me.  
"All new students report to the Cliff for initiation"  
"We should be off then" Ren says  
I glare at Nora, and give Ren a polite nod as I watch them walk away.  
Shaking my head, I look down at my plate…To find it empty.  
"What the Fuck" I curse at the Empty air, before getting up and stomping out of the cafeteria.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm not entirely sure how this chapter went, and as I said, it's just a filler.  
Please be sure to leave a review, I'm interested on seeing what you people think of  
this so far. All feedback is welcome  
I'm still in need for a few more OC's, and I'm not going to be doing anymore  
chapters until I have the full team.  
Thanks for reading this though.  
- 3rdDegreeBurns**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know I said no more chapters, but I got bored.  
This chapter won't include any of the OC's I've gotten, but I've decided that you people can submit them in a review. That works better than PM anyway. But keep the OC's flowing as I wont to get a few teams Ready for later chapters. **

**Chapter 5**

Finding the Beacon cliffs is easier said than done.  
'They're Cliffs, how hard can it be' you might say.  
But honestly, it's quite annoying how easily I get lost. I mean, I once got lost in my home village.  
I'd been living there for about 14 years, but no, that didn't stop me from losing my way every now and again.  
Finally, a steady stream of new students leads me to my destination.  
_"Stupid Cliffs_" I think to myself. The stream of students seems to speed up, so I quicken my pace to keep up with it.  
Reaching the cliffs, I stop in amazement.  
An endless sea of green, no, Emerald, stretches as far as I can see.  
It's truly an amazing sight. Trees next to trees, different shades of green clashing with each, each fighting for my attention, Each -  
My pondering is interrupted by a polite cough.  
Looking over, I see a man, the head master, to be exact, looking at me.  
"stand on a pad, Mr Pyros, so we may begin".  
I cough in embarrassment, and move over to an empty pad.  
He begins to speak, something about landing strategies and teams.  
I honestly don't pay attention.  
All of this is boring, and I just want to get some action in.  
However, a faint cracking sound , like shifting ice, fills my hearing.  
Unsure of what it is, I cast my eyes around, looking for a source.  
Nothing jumps out, so I put it out of my head.  
I tune in just in time to hear "-You will be falling" from the headmaster.  
Right before I'm flung into the air by the pad I was asked to stand on.  
What kind of headmaster throws his students off a cliff?  
And seriously, I really need to start paying attention.  
Reaching the max height of my flight, I look around to see what others are doing about the certain death plummet.  
Some are slowing their falls with high recoil weapons, others are using Blades to grab onto trees.  
One girl, the blonde that Ruby rose was with, is using what seems to be shotgun gauntlets, to fly through the air…..Interesting tactics.  
I begin to Arc downwards.  
Unsure of what to do, I unfold the Blades for pars Lunae and put my hands by my sides.  
Slowly, my flight begins to level out.  
I'm gliding.  
I continue Gliding for a bit, and I'm a few metres above the ground when a spike of white hot pain lances through my head.  
The last thing I remember before Falling unconscious is a loud crack echoing through my head.

**A/N: ****So that's Chapter 5. I got really bored, not gonna lie.  
But anyhow, remember to Review and Please, if you have an OC, feel free to send it in.  
Any and all OC's are welcome, and I love to see what people come up with.  
Take care People.  
- 3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so once again, I got bored. I do that easily.  
This is just a chapter for flashbacks.  
Also, I'm still taking in OC's, so I encourage you, if you have an OC, please, send it in.  
I really enjoy seeing what people come up with.  
But, into the flashbacks we go.**

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback start**

"_Dante, you begin to make us some dinner, and we'll set up the tents." Leon instructs.  
"Okie Dokie" I respond.  
Leon sighs. We all look at him. "We forgot one tent, so….." he trails off, unsure of where to go from there.  
I look at Aestas. "Looks like we'll have to share. What a shame." I snicker  
She faces me, and stares into my eyes as I stare into hers. There is undisguised Mirth in her eyes, and she whispers seductively. "I guess Monica and I will be sharing a tent together. Sorry Dante, but you know I'm a tease."  
I sigh. Another Missed opportunity. Monica and Aestas move a bit away and Begin to set up their tent.  
"Maybe we could both share a tent with him" Aestas murmurs, knowing full well I can hear her with my good hearing.  
My Head involuntarily shoots up in surprise.  
"Sorry Dante, But you know how I hate to share." Monica calls over to me.  
Dammit. All my opportunities are slipping away.  
"Are you girls done messing with Dante?" Drake asks. His voice is deep and gravely.  
"Not quite yet" Aestas calls back. I shake my fist at them, and set to work making lunch for us all._

**Flashback end**

The Cracking sound is back, and I can finally see the source of the infernal noise.  
I stand in a room, presumably in my mind.  
Black sparkles, tinged with red, orbit around a golden barrier in the centre of the room, moving in hypnotic swirls and spirals. I can only assume that the sparkles are my aura. My soul.  
Behind the Golden Barrier, sits a Raging pillar of fire.  
Burning hotter than a thousand suns, I can feel it's heat from here. The source of the noise is now evident. Every now and again, a tongue of flame will spawn from the infernal cyclone, and lick the golden barrier, creating the ear-splitting crack that I heard before I landed. Cracks will appear in the barrier, before the golden barrier flows over the breaks. Each time this happens, the golden light gets weaker.  
I walk forward, until the heat become unbearable. The cyclone begins to fluctuate, expanding and contracting, before Exploding against the barrier.  
Cracks appear all over the barrier, before it shatters.  
The inferno pours forth, tainting the sparkles, turning them as red as blood.  
I flinch as the flames pour around me.  
There is no pain as the flesh is melted of my bones, as my muscles burn up, and my Bones are revealed.  
My bones are made of fire steel.  
The Inferno calms down, and sinks back to the near centre, staying within the circle that my Aura made.  
I think back on how it happened.  
On the first time I ever used my power. 

**Flash back start  
**_  
Once she's left, I set out to find the things I need for a fire. Wood.  
That was it. Screw the flint. I want to figure out what was happening to me.  
Piling the wood in a haphazard fashion, I put my hand to it and Push.  
I can feel heat rush down my arm and gather in my fingertips.  
Smoke appears above the wood pile, and the wood is beginning to char.  
I push one final time with my mind and, the pile of wood bursts into flames.  
Excited about my achievement, I move to get up, but sudden agony tears through my entire being.  
I flop to the ground, unable to move as I feel my muscles and bones vaporize.  
Amongst the pain, a new feeling takes the place of the emptiness of my body.  
Swelling and expanding, I can feel my body regain structure. My bones grow back, and once they are finished, new muscle tissue begins to grow over the new bones.  
The pain begins to subside, But my bones feel heavier, more dense ,like metal  
Painting, I crawl to my feet. Barely able to walk, I stumble to the entrance of our cave.  
As I reach the Opening, A loud scream echoes through the forest.  
I feel all my energy rush back to me as I begin to run towards the sound._

**Flash back End**

My mind begin to go hazy as I think of everything else that happened to me. 

**Flash back start**

_It's well beyond dark now, and the night is as black as Pitch outside of our little circle of light provided by the fire.  
"We'd better turn in. It's getting pretty late." Leon says. Everyone else seems to agree with him, but my next move turns that around. "But then who will help me drink this." I counter, holding up the sack of coffee beans. The others stare at me. "Is tha-." Aestas begins, but she's cut of by Monica.  
"That's Coffee" She says happily. Leaping forward, she jumps on top of me, clawing at the bag of coffee, as a result of that, I'm treated to a face full of cleavage.  
"Calm Down" I scream, my voice muffled by the large amount of flesh between me and her.  
She Notices my predicament, and attempts to get off me. I'm on the verge of suffocating when she finally manages to get off me. "Sorry" she says. She doesn't look very sorry. "What the hell?" this remark was directed at her top.  
It was singed where my face was. Two perfect cheek marks, burnt into the fabric of her top.  
I guess I was just so embarrassed, that the heat from my face singed her top. That made no sense, but I don't have any other explanation. I'm annoying like that.  
"I guess you were really embarrassed" she comments. I mutter something in reply. _

**Flash back End**

Flash back start

_"Dante, wake up…..Dante?" A voice speaks. "DANTE!"  
I'm rudely awoken by the sudden change in volume.  
"What? What's going on?" I yell, lunging up and getting prepared to fight. Noticing Aestas face in my field of vision, I lie back down in my bedroll. Aestas looks unsettled, but powers on, telling me what happens.  
"You were screaming in your sleep." She tells me. She shivers "It was creepy". I pull myself up, and look at her.  
"I'm going to change clothes, so get out." I say. She pouts, bringing up her best puppy dog eyes.  
"No" I say loudly, before turning away from her. Hearing the tent flap rustle, I begin to undress.  
Soft hands Grasp my shirt, and begin to tug it over my head.  
Blinded, and confused, I stumble around the small tent, bumping into the fabric walls.  
The tent shakes Violently because of my movements, and I end up falling onto something incredibly…..soft.  
"I don't even want to look up, do I?" I pitch the question to myself.  
"depends" Aestas's voice comes from somewhere above me. "Do you want to see something awesome?"  
I snicker to myself, before rolling over and blindly yelling at her, "Get out"._

**Flash back end**

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was really only flashbacks, maybe not even that, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.  
This will also be the last chapter to be posted until I have a full team for Dante.  
Please don't be afraid to send them in.  
The names I need filled are….N, E, M. You can send them in Via PM or Review.  
They need to be female, as I can create a lot of humour if Dante is on a team with 3 females, but I can make more teams for the story, so don't let that discourage any male OC's.  
As always, please review. All feedback is welcome, even bad feedback, because it helps me figure out what I can do to improve my writing.  
Thanks.**

-3**rd****DegreeBurns**


	7. Chapter 7: The OC's

**Ok, so now I have a full team, I will begin to write again.  
But don't stop sending in OC's. It's always handy to have a spare character, just in case.**

**Chapter 7: The OC's**

**Creator: lukeshadowrider**

Name: Eve Shadowrider

Gender: Female

Personality: out going, kind to friends, but clings to her older brother (Luke shadowrider)

Weapon: 2 large hunting knives that can change into pistols

Physical appearance: white hair tied into a pony tail green eyes and pale skin wears a black shirt with jeans and an unzipped black jacket

Semblance: Hypnotism. She can force people into doing unreasonable things. 

**Creator: Samurai Oscar**

Name: Mai Li

Gender: Female

Personality: Kind, always willing to help a friend, will happily do any favours.

Appearance: Wears bandages over her pink eyes. Black hair which is tied into a small ponytail. She wears green Chinese dress.

Weapon: Red Lilli: A red walking stick which carries a sword inside of it.

Semblance: She can use her aura to help see where she is going.

**Creator: lukeshadowrider** (I know it's the same person, but I think this character is really cool.)

Name: Necora maser

Gender: Female

Personality: closed off, not open to others, and has a killing instinct.

Physical looks: black hair with a streak of neon blue that glows in the dark when she is awake. She wears a black sleeveless shirt and a black battle skirt she also wears black slippers

Semblance: the Ability to raise anything that lacks a soul from the dead.(E.g, Grimm)

Weapon: A Chainsword/SMG hybrid, Designed for Short-Medium Ranged combat.  
Fires Different types of dust rounds. The Blade can be charged with dust.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A sharp jolt of pain in my side wakes me up.  
Again and again, the mysterious pain hits me in the exact same place.  
Opening my eyes, my vision is filled with a…..  
A face.  
A female face.  
She goes to kick me again, and I roll to the side, Dodging the blow.  
"What the hell?" I yell at her. She looks very taken aback at my sudden movements.  
"That's how you wake a dead person" she says, her voice light, and calm.  
I take a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it slowly.  
"Who are you?" I ask, once I've calmed down enough to speak civilly.  
"I'm Eve Shadowrider" she responds, her voice proud. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Dante Pyros" I answer. "Why didn't you leave if you thought I was dead?"  
"Oh, I know you weren't dead, you were breathing" she says cheerfully.  
"So my side hurts for nothing." I snap at her.  
"Are you awake?" she asks me. I give her a look that says it all. "Then it did something good."  
I sigh. "Get off the ground." She says. "You're covered in ash.".  
I look at myself in surprise. My Grey coat is covered in an even Greyer coating of ash.  
I look around the clearing for the first time.  
Burnt trees in every direction.  
Getting to my feet, I look at Eve and Ask "So why are you bothering me again?"  
"We're partners" she cries, joy in her voice, not bothered by my tone.  
"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, confused now.  
"We made eye contact, so we're partners" I give her a questioning look. "Professor Ozpin told us this before we were sent into the forest." I face-palm. That explains it.  
"I _really_ have to start listening." I mutter to myself.  
"What did you say" she questions me. I go to repeat myself, this time louder, but an ear-splitting shriek interrupts me.  
We both look up…..  
…..To see a large ball of fire flying towards us.  
I react without thinking, lunging over to Eve, and pushing her out of the clearing and behind the remnants of a tree.  
right before the fire ball hits me and explodes.  
Eve screams my name, but the roar of the flames mutes her voice.  
The flames crawl over my body, but they hold no danger for me.  
Pushing with my mind, I force the flames to die down.  
They flow down onto my arms, and into my hands.  
squeezing my hands, I absorb the fire.  
"It's been a while since I've done that" I comment, forgetting that Eve is watching.  
"Whaaa..?" she goes to say, but is at loss for any more words than that.  
I look at her, and she visibly flinches.  
"What?" I ask, genuinely confused. She mutely gestures to her eyes, and hands me a large reflective knife.  
Looking at my reflection, 2 things stand out.  
1. My face is completely fine.  
2. My Eyes are filled with fire.  
I barely have time to absorb these two facts, before a noise from behind me sounds out.  
Spinning around and pointing my hand at the location of the sound.  
A Girl steps out from behind the tree, and another girl follow suit.  
Involuntarily, my hand catches fire. Shaking it out, I look at the latter of the two girls.  
Dressed in a combat skirt and sleeveless shirt, with a streak of neon Blue in her otherwise jet black hair. Black seems to be her colour scheme, because her clothes are as black as her hair.  
She stares at me with undisguised hate.  
"Pyromancer" she spits at me, her voice filled with disgust.

**A/N:**** i'm posting this pretty much immediatly after chapter 7.  
I dont know what you people thought of this chapter, so please, leave a reveiw telling me your thoughts and what i can improve on.  
Thanks.**

-3rdDegreeBurns


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Do I know you?" I ask, keeping my voice light, not betraying the hurt I felt, because once again, I'm judged by a title I don't want.  
"No, but I know of _You_" She spits at me. "I am Necora Maser, Graduate from Signal academy."  
"Is that supposed to impress me?" I snap at her, my anger flaring up at her arrogant tone.  
The ground beneath me begin to char, burning from the sheer force of my rage.  
"No, but it is supposed to convey the disgust I have for you and your loathsome power. A power that does nothing but destroy." I stare at her, before _literally _exploding.  
Eve and the other girl are flung backwards from the force, but Necora stands strong and weathers the blast.  
"You don't think I know that" I scream at her. "Do you think that I've not suffered because of this power?  
Do you think I relish it, that I love using it at every possible moment? You're wrong. About everything.  
You haven't suffered like I have. You haven't lost everything you hold dear. You haven't had it burn up in front of your eyes, becoming less than ash. You haven't had any of that happen to you, so don't judge me by a title that I don't even want."  
With my rant done, I spin around and shoot the Beowulf that's sneaking up on Eve.  
It collapses to the ground, its head reduced to mere slush.  
"After….. After what happened last time, I swore I'd never use this power again, but as I found out just now, I can no longer keep it in. So think about what _I've _been through before you start judging me." I finish, spinning around once again to face Necora. "Now, let's leave, before I end up killing Necora." I say to everyone else.  
I walk off towards the cliffs, before Eve speaks up. "it's the other way , Dante. We need to get Relics from the forest temple." I turn around, and torch a tree as my response. 

The Ear splitting shriek from before, sounds out once again. It's happened several times as we've walked, but this one sounds extremely close.  
I look up, expecting to see a giant creature, but nothing catches my eye.  
We come across several burnt trees, all of them well away from where I exploded.  
It's a mystery, and to put it frankly, makes me very curious about what caused them.  
Entering a massive clearing, I notice a large stone formation, probably the forest temple, I the centre.  
gesturing to the others, we begin to run as fast as we can across the open field between us and it.  
yet again, the shriek sounds forth, and this time, its source is obvious.  
The Giant flaming Bird that is flying right towards us.  
I curse and dodge its raking claws. The others immediately follow my lead, dodging the creature whenever it attacks them.  
Reaching the temple, I realise something.  
Turning to the other girl, I say "I still haven't learnt your name."  
She smirks at me and says "You never asked for it to begin with. But I am Mai Li"  
I nod, before giving her a non-perverted look over.  
she's wearing a Traditional green dress, kind of like Ren, but what confuses me the most is that she's wearing Bandages over her Eyes. How does she see?  
looking past the bandages, I see she has her hair in a ponytail, and a walking stick by her side.  
There is a loud explosion, and Eve and Necora are Flung past us.  
"Nice of you to drop i-" I begin to say, but I'm cut off by Necora.  
"Don't you dare make any dropping in jokes." She snaps, as she picks herself off the ground.  
"Whatever" I say, before turning to face the bird. "We need a plan to kill this thing."  
the Creature is huge, with a wing span of about 20 metres.  
Flaming feathers adorn it's body, and a Bone mask sits on its face.  
It circles for a bit, before flinging a Fire-Ball at me.  
Holding my hand out in front of me, I catch it, and absorb the energy.  
"My turn" I yell, before flinging bolts of fire at it.  
Strangely, My flames seem to hurt it, despite it being made of fire.  
It screeches in pain, and flies off.  
"That seemed to do the trick." I say. Mai gives me a look.  
"We haven't beaten it yet. That is an Ignavi. They don't give up their prey easily."  
I feel myself begin to shrink a little.  
Great. Now I know where I sit on the board.  
Under prey. 

**A/N****: I'm thinking of doing a chapter a day, but I want to know what you guys thin I should set for my updating schedule.  
One a day? One a week?  
Review and let me know.**

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I want to apologise for my lack of chapters lately. I've just gotten back from snowboarding, and haven't really done much towards a new chapter, but, here it is.**

**Chapter 10**

Aaaaaaaaand the stupid bird is back. Wonderful  
ducking my head to avoid another pass from the bird, I look around, taking in my surroundings.  
The ruin consists of a stone circle, with several pillars, and lots of Pedestals.  
On the pedestals, sit…..Chess pieces?  
I'm sorry….What?  
Chess pieces of all kinds sit on the pedestals.  
Knights, bishops, pawns, rooks, queens and kings.  
Several pedestals sit empty, lacking pieces.  
Evidently, people have been here before us.  
An angry shriek interrupts my thoughts, before talons rake over my back.  
"Fuck" I curse, as I feel my back gets laid open. Falling onto the ground, facedown, groaning in pain, I ask myself why I thought it was a good idea to join this stupid academy.  
To serve and protect…..Right.  
I hear eve gasp and run over to me, as Mai takes up a combat stance over me, blocking the bird and protecting us.  
"Why is he not bleeding?" Eve asks in a confused, panicked tone.  
"It's a side effect of his power." Necora explains. "His body temperature is so high; it cauterizes any wound he sustains, meaning he can't bleed out."  
Eve looks overwhelmed at this sudden knowledge.  
She pulls me up and looks me dead in the eyes.  
"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Eve asks me. I stare at her.  
"… I can't." I say hesitantly.  
A chorus of 'What' immediately follows my words.  
"I don't know how" I raise my voice above them.  
"Necora, Eve. I need you two to keep the bird away from Dante and myself. I just need a little time to release his aura." Mai commands. They nod, and move into position.  
Grasping my shoulders, she begins to chant.  
She speaks the words in a language I've never heard before.  
Purple light begins to surround her, covering her in a purple mist.  
She ceases her chanting and gestures around her.  
"This is aura manifestation" she explains. "Look at the others."  
I turn and look. Eve is cloaked in emerald mist. It seeps and flows around her figure.  
However, looking at Necora, I see nothing.  
Mai notices my confused look, and turns to see the source of my confusion.  
A look of awe and fear flashes over her face before she turns and pulls out a mirror.  
"Some questions are best left unasked." She advises me, whilst holding the mirror up to my face.  
Looking at myself, I gasp.  
Unlike the others, who are covered in mist, I am the essence of fire.  
It burns, covering my entire body. Flames dance over my body.  
"And aura can be used to…..strengthen attacks, and defence?" I ask.  
Mai nods, and then turns back to the battle.  
"Ok everyone" lets grab the two black queen pieces and get the hell out of here." I announce. "We need to get back to the cliffs as soon as possible. But first, let's give this overgrown sparrow a taste of our bullets." As I speak, I walk forward, unsheathing mortem as I go.  
The burning bird begins to circle back as I scope in on it. It straightens out as it begins to head towards us, and I take the shot.  
My first bullet flies forth and hits the bird in the neck.  
What appears to be liquid fire, bursts out of the beast's neck and lands on the ground below? Spot  
Several spot fires appear, burning the grass, and trees.  
I call to them, and the fires tear through the air, landing and sinking into my outstretched palm.  
The others open fire, and the bird shrieks and caws. Swerving to avoid the bullets, it turns and flies away once again.  
Gesturing to the others, I turn and begin to sprint towards the cliffs.  
Halfway between the ruins and the cliffs, I slow down to look back.  
"Ah. Hey guys…..We may have company. " I point towards the large group of Beowulf's behind us.  
Necora swears and pulls out her SMG. Shaking it a bit, it transforms into a giant Chainsword. Revving it a bit, she stands and waits.  
"We won't be able to outrun them" Mai speaks from behind us. "We should stand and fight."  
I nod in agreement, and turn and look at Eve. She looks a little nervous, but is otherwise calm.  
Drawing her Hunting Knives, she shifts them into pistols.  
Taking aim, she begins to fire. The recoil jerks her back, blowing hair in her face.  
I'm mesmerized by the sight, but an extremely rude Beowulf interrupts my pondering.  
Dodging backwards, I draw arctic hawk (Both Swords).  
Slashing at my foe, I cleave upwards, cutting it vertically in half.  
Spinning around, I switch it up so Pars Lunae is activated as well, and I open fire with all my weapons.  
Beowulf after Beowulf falls under my bullets. Soon, I'm out of ammo for Arctic hawk, and my aura reserves are running low.  
The horde of Beowulf's is not stopping, In fact, it's not even lessening.  
Stopping for a moment, in a lull in the battle, I examine my weapons.  
As I touch the blade of Mortem, the blade turns red. I sink into another flash back.  
The sounds of battle grow dim. 

_Looking inside the bag, I find a single sword, made of an unknown metal.  
The metal is bright silver, with ripples of grey running through it.  
As I run my fingers down the blade, I feel a rush of energy flow through my fingers, and the grey ripples underneath my fingertips turns bright red, and then fades back to grey once my fingers leave them.  
that was interesting, to say in the least.  
_

I shake myself out of my memories, and look around the clearing.  
Evidently the Ignavi is back, because several trees are on fire, and the air is thick with smoke.  
So thick, in fact, that I can barely see anything.  
However, several prone form nearby alert me to the plight of my friends.  
They're all lying on the ground, unconscious.  
The smoke is suffocating them.  
I'm unaffected because of my power, but my friends. They're not so lucky.  
A strange madness begins to fill my mind.  
This creature dared to hurt the first "Friends" I've made in years, and I will kill it for that crime.  
Kill it with fire.  
Smoke is just a bi-product of fire, and it is mine to control.  
I thrust my hands skyward, the smoke explodes outwards.  
The sky is revealed, and a clearing in the smoke is formed.  
The Ignavi is revealed to be on the ground now, feasting on dead Beowulf's.  
Snarling my rage at it, I hurl one of my pistols at it.  
The Pistol mechashift's in mid-air, and stabs into the bird, before exploding in a small ball of fire.  
At the same moment that it explodes, my sword appears with a small flash, in my hand.  
A sadistic grin forms on my face, and I go beresk, hurling Arctic hawk at the creature.  
Explosions will the air, and the Bird squawks and caws.  
I stop throwing the swords, and I lunge forwards and stab the first blade through it's foot, pinning it to the ground.  
Whilst it shrieks its rage, I lunge and do the second foot.  
Pinned and all but helpless before me, the bird shrinks, trying to make itself small as possible.  
In a normal situation, I would be amazed at what it was doing.  
We thought Grimm were incapable of feeling fear, but the proof that we do stands before me right now.  
Also in a normal situation, I would feel pity for the bird.  
But this situation is far from normal.  
The madness still fills my mind, and I act without thought.

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENE AHEAD: IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP AHEAD.**

Still grinning sadistically, I jump onto the bird and begin to rip feathers from its back.  
It shrieks and screams in pain as blood and feathers go everywhere.  
After a decent sized patch of bloody flesh has been revealed, I unsheathe Mortem and begin to cut out chunks of flesh. Boiling blood spurts everywhere, lighting the grass on fire.  
The Creatures screams are growing weaker, and I stare at it sympathetically.,  
"Oh you poor thing" I coo softly. "We can't have you bleeding out. I still want to play." I Throw fire into the cavity I've carved out of its back, and the bleeding instantly stops, cauterized by my fire.  
With the bleeding stopped, the bird seem s to regain a little bit of its strength, but not all of it.  
"Now, let's continue" I cry gleefully.  
I begin to stab mortem into its back.  
Deep wounds. Through its chest. With blood spurting everywhere.  
Halting my activities, I lean forward and reach in, ripping out its still beating heart.  
Holding it up, I voice a chilling cry that scares even the Beowulf's away.  
Throwing it to the ground, I jump off the now dead bird.  
**  
IT'S OVER.**

Walking back over to my friends, I Stoop down and nudge Necora.  
Her eyes flutter open.  
They widen in surprise.  
…..Aaaand she punches me in the face.  
"What the fuck?" I curse at her. "Why'd you do that"  
"You scared me" she answers simply. "Anyway, what happened?"  
"I killed the bird, but I blanked out for most of it." I reply. She looks impressed, and disgusted.  
"So that's why you're covered in blood" she nods towards me.  
I do nothing but nod.  
"Help me wake them; we need to get out of here." I command her.  
"ok." She sinks down to her knees and softly shakes Mai.  
I lean down and Roughly shake Eve.  
"Get up" I yell in my best Drill sergeant voice. "We need to be out of here yesterday."  
she jumps up and looks around, panicked.  
She calms down quickly but not before lashing out and hitting me in the face.  
I fall back in pain, clutching my face. "Seriously? Why the fucking face?"  
Mai laughs, and soon, we've all joined in.  
After we've calmed down, I gesture towards the cliff.  
"We should get out if here. The headmaster is probably waiting."  
Turning as one unit, we march towards the cliff.

**Team assignment ceremony**

"Dante Pyros, Eve Shadowrider, Mai Li and Necora Maser" Ozpin begins. "The four of you collected the lack queen pieces. For the Remainder of your time at beacon, you will be a part of Team DEMN (Demon), Led "by…. Dante Pyros" (**A/N: Big surprise: D**)  
I start in surprise, but otherwise, I remain emotionless.  
"Looks like things are shaping up to be an…Interesting year" Ozpin finishes.  
I snort and mutter "No shit" under my breath.

**A/N: OK, so team DEMN has been formed. From here on, I plan on working on the main story line, with lots of comedy and darkness on the way.  
Please, if you have the time, review, I enjoy reading what people have to say, so review away.  
Thanks for reading.**

**-3****rd****DegreBurns**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The main hall emptied quickly after the ceremony. People hurried of to sleep, or to grab late night snacks, doing what normal people did.  
However, I beat them all too it, running as fast as I could to the cafeteria to snag all the best foods and then sprinting to our dorm room, way before the first people had even cleared the Room.  
Our doom room is simple and cosy, but it's a decent size, suited for a team of four.  
That's good for me, I guess. Double-checking our Dorm room Number (A36), I Move in and dump my gear on the bed furthest from the door.  
Turning back, I locate the nearest bedside table and position it to be by my head.  
Ripping up a piece of paper, and charring a broken bit of the floorboard, I write a small message to my team, before placing it next to the bowl of Goodies(Sherbet bombs, red skins, Kopiko's, Etc.…), and taking my share of them.  
Once I've eaten them, I take off my shirt, and move over and turn off the light.  
Darkness fills the room, and I turn to move back to my bed.  
However, I'm a bit disorientated.  
…..Careful Dante, there's a wall there.  
Ouch.  
Stumbling back and clutching my head in pain, I stumble over, this time in the right direction, to my bed and falling on it.  
The room is warm, so I don't bother to move underneath the covers.  
Soon, the warm embrace of sleep overtakes me. 

"_Waves move In and out as I stare at the ocean. The sand lies between me and the water, looking like real gold in the brilliant sunlight.  
Trees behind me rustle and creak, whispering old secrets, unknown to man, because man had lost the ability to listen.  
Leaves spin and spiral in the wind, falling in the last days of autumn, eddying on the breeze.  
The waves continue to arrive and depart in a steady, predictable pattern, and I find myself timing my breaths to them.  
But even as I look, the world begins to grow dark, and I find it hard to breath.  
Soon, Darkness, Blacker then the void itself, is all I see, and my last breath leaves my lips"  
_

I jolt awake, but the darkness continues, and my ability to breath still escapes me.  
Struggling to free myself on my inability to move, I feel motion on top of my, and the Pressing weight slightly shifts, and my face is free.  
Gasping for air, I look around for my team mates.  
Their beds are empty, but there are three suspicious looking Mounds on my bed.  
One is closer than what makes me comfortable, especially the arms wrapped around my midriff.  
Two of them.  
Two. Arms.  
And another pair clinging around my knees.  
And a weight resting on my stomach.  
Not to mention a head situated just above mine.  
And a large…Chest, just next to my head  
Specifically, Eve's head….and Eve's…..Chest  
"What the fuck is going on" I call out.  
Eve stirs and mumbles something intelligible.  
However, the person hugging my waist, who I now identify as Necora, wakes fully.  
I stare at her, and she stares at me.  
Our staring contest continues until I speak up.  
"What. The. Fuck?" I ask, drawing out each word.  
Necora moves extremely fast, pulling her arms from around my waist.  
Upside, I can breathe.  
Downside, She punches me in the face.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I YELL, now at the top of my voice. "You're the one cuddling me, remember. So don't punch me for something YOU did."  
She blushes Hardcore, before mumbling an apology.  
I choose not to follow up on the argument, instead focusing on trying to move my legs.  
Nope, Mai has defiantly got them on lockdown. Cannot move them an inch.  
Necora, now blushing the colour of the sun, moves back into the position she was in previously.  
"Why?" I phrase the simple word into a question.  
"It's cold" she mutters childishly.  
"Cold, this isn't cold." I laugh.  
She clutches me tighter, and I wince in pain. Damn that girl is strong.  
"Why are all of you in my bed in the first place?" I rephrase my question, making it slightly more structured.  
"Like I said, it was cold." She answers. "We got back to the room around 12 at night, and it was as cold as ice. We all tried to sleep, but we couldn't.  
Eve was the first to break, and she came over to you, to see you were any warmer."  
I groan. "I think I know where this is going."  
She snickers and continues.  
"And low and behold, you were as warm as an oven. Just being near you made her warmer. But….not warm enough to fall asleep. So, she decided to lie next to you.  
I was next, unfortunately. Cold is not my thing, and I couldn't fall asleep either.  
That's how I ended up here.  
Evidently, Mai is the same case as us."  
She finishes.  
"I think I know what happened" I say. "But it'll have to wait until everyone is up."  
Drawing In a deep breath, I let loose a shout that make everyone either jump, or wake up.  
Eve falls of me and lands on Necora, who then shoves her onto the floor.  
I wince when I hear the 'Thud' she makes when she hits the floor.  
Mai stirs and looks around, though; it does get hard to tell where she's looking when she wears those bandages over her eyes.  
Letting go of my legs, with no blush or sign of awkwardness visible, she goes about waking up.  
Once everyone is suitably awake, I tap the bedside table, which now stands devoid of any food, getting the girls attention.  
"Ok, I have the answer to why it was so cold last night." They all look at me expectantly.  
"I didn't control my power last night, so when it began to cool down, I unconsciously began drawing in all the heat around me, so my body could maintain the same temperature. That would have caused the room to get colder."  
They all begin to laugh at this, but I interrupt them.  
"This will NOT happen again" I state. Eve looks visibly saddened at this, and goes to argue, but I cut her off. "For one reason. For all your sakes, I will be moving into the room next door, so I don't cause any problems."  
Necora and Eve begin arguing immediately after I finish talking.  
"What? Didn't you like it?" Necora asks Teasingly.,  
At the same time, Eve stutters out "Bu-, Bu-…..But? Why not? You make a great pillow."  
I faceplam at all of this, and then glance at Mai.  
She just shakes her head and mouths, "It was cold".  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to see the headmaster after class." I state, destroying any chance of argument.  
They both begin to sulk.  
"Get ready, Class starts in an hour, and I want to have had breakfast and be there in 45"  
I sit down, and close my eyes, leaning against the wall, but there are no sounds of activity.  
Opening my eyes again, I see the girls staring at me pointedly.  
"Oh, Right…. Sorry." I mutter.  
Moving over to the door, I step outside to give them some privacy.  
Students move back and forth through the corridor, and several stare at me.  
Specifically, Girls.  
I'm wondering what they're staring at, and it takes me about five minutes to work it out.  
I let out an Unmanly Yelp, and Turn to lunge back inside the room.  
…Only to be met with a door to the face.  
Cursing in pain, I blindly turn the door handle and step inside.  
Shaking off the pain, I look inside.  
Well, the View is definitely something I can enjoy.  
But not for long.  
Mai jumps and kicks the door closed, pushing me outside with a fair amount of force, before I have the chance to apologise.  
I spend the next few minutes fidgeting under the stares of all the girls, and one even tries to talk to me.  
I make small talk with her, not even bothering to learn her name, as I'm busy trying to make it seem like I'm not showing off, but from the looks I'm getting from all the guys, I'm failing miserably.  
The girl is in the midst of trying to ask me on a date when the door behind me opens and eve jumps out, quickly clinging to my arm and saying to the girl "He's taken"  
Wait…what?  
The girl hangs her head, and bids us goodbye.  
"Looks like I just saved your bacon" she smirks. I give her a dirty look before looking in.  
"You better be done, because I need to get changed to, and I will do so, regardless of you two still being in there."  
Mai and Necora hurry out, and I step inside quickly.  
I speed change, tearing off my combat clothes, and just as quickly, throwing on my uniform.  
Once done, I get my work equipment, and step outside once again.  
The others are patiently waiting for me, but I tell Mai and Eve to go on ahead.  
I need to talk with Necora.  
"during initiation, You made it very clear that you hated me. What's with the change in heart?"  
She hangs her head and looks ashamed.  
"Like you said, I judged you by a title you didn't even want. I listened to what you told me, about you suffering because of your power, about how you didn't want it.  
I could sense that you were telling the truth, and that you were a good person underneath all the flames."  
I stare into her eyes, looking for any sign if deceit.  
There is none.  
I give her the slightest nod, before turning and striding towards the cafeteria.  
"Hurry" I call back over my shoulder. "All the pancakes will be gone soon"  
She laughs and runs up beside me. 

Professor port is the most Boring man I have ever had the misfortune to be taught by.  
Going on and on about his past deeds makes for a pretty boring lesson.  
However, Two large cages at one and of the room catch my eye, and I know exactly what's in them.  
Grimm.  
Professor Port asks for volunteers to prove our worth as Huntsmen and Huntresses and my hand immediately shoots up.  
"You there. Mr Pyros, I believe." I nod. "Gather your equipment and come and join me at the front, to face your opponent." Stepping away from my chair, I proceed to dump all my weapons on the table.  
Some of the students start muttering, calling me insane.  
That's true enough.  
Last but not least, I pull of my school jacket, leaving me in a singlet.  
Assessing the distance between myself and the Professor Port, I jump, landing neatly in front of him.  
A few of the students gasp, as the jump was easily 4m, but most of them take it In their stride.  
"What will you fight with?" He asks.  
I raise my fists in response.  
Stepping over the other side of the room, I turn and put myself into a combat stance.  
The Professor slashes the lock of the larger of the two cages, and out bursts a huge boarbatusk.  
Targeting me, it immediately curls up into a ball and flies towards me.  
More than a few students Cry out in shock as I hold my ground, while the create rockets towards me.  
At the last possible second, I lash out.  
My Fist, covered in white hot fire, Punches strait through the boarbatusk's mask and I grip its Brain, stopping it in its tracks.  
Ripping it out, I throw it to the ground beside the corpse, before shaking my hand to get rid of all the dried blood.  
"Amazing." Port exclaims. "I've never seen anything like it. For that demonstration, mr Pyros, you may leave early."  
"Thankyou sir" I say, before gathering my gear and leaving the Stunned classroom, minus 1 professor.  
Fuck yeah.  
Sleep awaits.

**A/N: Woo. More chapters. This one could be a little confusing, so if you have questions, just PM me.  
Other than that, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter went.  
Thanks for reading, and please, feel free to review and tell me what you thought.**

-3**rd****DegreeBurns**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so, I want to apologise. It's come to my attention that events in this story move incredibly quickly. I'm not sure how much I can do about this, since it's just the way I write, but I WILL try and change it. However, if it doesn't bother you, just let me know in a review. I guess I just need to know if it's an issue for all of you guys.**

**Chapter 12**

"No?" I ask, confused. "What do you mean, 'No?' "  
"I mean "NO", as in 'No, you cannot get a room to yourself'. You will remain in a dorm room with the rest of your team, for the next three years." professor Ozpin replies, a smirk evident on his lips.  
"Why not?" I cry out. "You have my reasons. Me being on a team full of girls should be reason enough" my outburst only serves for him to widen his smirk.  
"You have my answer, Mr Pyros. You may go now, unless there is something else you wish to discuss?" he ends his sentence with a questioning tone.  
I hesitate, unsure of myself.  
Does he know about my past, about what happened that night? Does he Know what I am?  
I open my mouth, but he speaks before the words even form in my head.  
"I know everything about my students, Mr Pyros" He beats me to it. "Ms Gaia and yourself are no exception to that."  
I think about my words before speaking.  
"How much do you know?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows at my question. The answer is clear.  
Everything.  
Deciding a topic change is necessary, I Turn my attention to what he said before.  
"What did you mean by 'Ms Gaia' " I ask. "Is there another Mancer here?"  
"Yes, you are correct." He reveals. "Emerald Gaia, Part of team JETT"  
(**A/N: As in, the stone**)  
"I'm assuming she's the Geomancer, Given her last name means Earth in the old language."  
(**Another A/N**: **I love Latin so much. God Bless Google translate**)  
"Once again, you are correct. However, she is not yet aware of it, and is already struggling with a very rare secondary semblance, on top of her Geomancer powers, which she does not know she possesses." He states in a very knowledgeable fashion.  
"Dust crystallisation, controlled by her aura, however, she can use other peoples aura to fuel her semblance."  
"That's wicked cool." I exclaim, legitimately impressed. "Wait. Do all the mancers have a secondary semblance?"  
An extremely confused look crossing my face.  
"Yes, and it's your responsibility to find out what yours is, and work out how to control it"  
He says, seriousness etched into his face.  
"Now leave, You're going to be late for Aura control and Manipulation, and we both know how Professor Goodwitch punishes people who are late."  
The student change in topic startles me, before panic kicks in.  
"Shiiiiit" I yell, sprinting out of the room 

I make it to the ….Just before the bell rings out.  
That was so close.  
"Aren't you in a hurry" a smooth voice cuts over my gasps for breath.  
"I ran all the way here from Ozpin's office. I'd like to see you try to match my time" I retort.  
Eve is just about to respond when I'm shoved off my seat by a tremendous force.  
"Thanks Necora" I mutter, my voice dry.  
The, otherwise dark, Girl smiles brightly.  
"You're welcome." She laughs, undeterred by my annoyance.  
Eve is now laughing her head off, but I notice someone is still yet to appear.  
"Where's Mai" I ask Necora once the laughing has stopped.  
"She was right behind me" she speaks, clearly as confused as I am.  
"Tell Professor Goodwitch I just stepped outside" I instruct Necora. She nods.  
Opening the door, I quickly move outside.  
The hallway is empty, but noises are coming from around the corner.  
peeking round the corner, I have to clamp my hands around my mouth to stop myself from laughing.  
Mai is on the ground, with a guy on top of her.  
I'm hopei- Assuming, that they ran into each other and fell over.  
Books and folders lay scattered around them, and they seem more than a little lost in each other's eyes. Well. My appeared to be lost in his. It's hard to tell with the bandages covering them.  
Backing up, I clap my hands as loudly as possible.  
The loud sound echoes through the halls, and they sound of scuffles and apologies fill the encroaching silence.  
"No, really. It's ok, it was my fault anyway" I hear a strange voice say.  
"No, it wasn't your fault" Mai speaks out. "We both weren't looking where we were going."  
I hear Mai get hauled to her feet by the strange boy.  
"Thank you" she mutters. I can even hear the Blush in her voice.  
Smirking, I retreat back into the classroom.  
Entering the classroom again, my first sight is Professor Goodwitch, shooting me a glare that could burn through my very soul.  
If it wasn't already bound to fire.  
I wave apologetically, and she resumes her talk with the class.  
Mai Enters silently and sits down next to me.  
"Enjoy your TRIP?" I whisper jokingly. She looks mortified at the thought of me watching all of that.  
she jabs me in my solar plexus, causing me to gasp for air.  
"Don't you dare tell anybody about that" she whispers to me, her voice full of malice.  
"Ok" I manage to gasp  
"Ms Li and Mr Pyros, please remain behind after class." Professor Goodwitch speaks from the lecture Podium.  
I slump in my seat, muttering intelligible curses.  
Mai just shakes her head. 

"Welcome to your first class of Aura control and manipulation" Professor Goodwitch announces.  
"Here, as the name suggests, You will learn to first control, and then manipulate your aura, for many things."  
A student Gasps sarcastically, and Goodwitch shoots him a look of pure evil.  
"Your aura can do a great many things, from Creating images and words-" As she speaks, words and symbols appear in the air in front of her, moving in eldritch patterns.  
"- To weapons" She finishes speaking, and raises her hand. The symbols disappear, and a javelin appears in her hand.  
She hurls it at the sarcastic student, and he fly's backwards from the force of the throw, only to be pinned to the wall.  
A few students begin clapping, and soon, the entire class is applauding the performance.  
The Pinned student just sighs.  
"This class will contain a little bit of theory, but will be mostly practical. Now, may everyone please stand." She announces  
Groaning, I stand alongside everyone else.  
"hold out your preferred hand, and visualise your aura flowing into your palm."  
We all do as she asks, with mixed results.  
I create a ball of fire, and Mai creates an orb of mist.  
Eve looks to be Struggling as flashes of Emerald light flicker between her fingers, but doesn't not solidify.  
Necora doesn't even try.  
The other students results vary, but no one gets close to what Mai and I achieve.  
A few of them shoot us dirty looks, including that one guy who tried to hold me up at the entrance.  
I smirk at him in particular, and he goes to move towards me, anger clear on his face, but Goodwitch's Voice rings out through the room.  
"Mr Winchester, move back to your place."  
he shoots me another dirty look, and I wave back innocently.  
Mai nudges me, drawing my attention back to the teacher.  
"Ok, time for Aura manipulation." She announces. "For those of you who have managed to manifest your aura solidly, think of words and images, or weapons. If you still cannot manifest your aura, keep practicing. It is only through practice, that the greatest feats are achieved."  
As she speaks, I close my eyes, and begin to think of Mortem.  
The odour of the metal, the ring of the blade as it slices through the air. The weight of the weapon in my hands. The feel of the leather wrapped handle between my palm and fingers.  
I focus my thoughts, wantin- NO, Needing, to make them a reality.  
Slowly, my palm begins to heat up, and in a sudden burst, a familiar weight settles into my hand.  
Grinning, I open my eyes to see my trusted Blade…..  
And everyone else staring at me.  
"What?" I ask, thoroughly confused.  
"Ms Shadowrider" Goodwitch begins uncertainly. "Please go to your team dorm and bring Mr Pyros's weapons to us."  
Eve nods, and dashes out the door, setting off in a sprint.  
I'm seriously confused by now, looking around desperately for an answer.  
My eyes meet the stares of everyone in the room.  
Everyone, Minus Goodwitch, has the same expression, except for my team.  
Mai's Face is full of Pride, whilst Necora's is full of sympathy.  
She knows I don't really want the attention.  
A few minutes later, Eve returns, Pars Lunae bundled in her arms, and Arctic Hawke strapped to her back.  
"Is this all you found?" Goodwitch asks, Surprise evident in her voice.  
"Yes professor." Eve responds. "I looked for his Rifle, but it wasn't on the bed where he left it this morning."  
"Just as I thought" Goodwitch says, clearly talking to herself.  
"What is it professor?" one student asks.  
"It appears we are in the presence of a summoner." She speaks slowly, as if thinking about her words before uttering them.  
"What's that" yet another student asks.  
"It is an ability that allows a user to Teleport objects to themselves." Once again, Goodwitch seems to be speaking more to herself than any of the students. It seems like she's in a world of her own.  
"Whaaaat?" I blurt out, already at my maximum capacity of confusion.  
"It means that you can call any object to you at will" Goodwitch Snaps across the room.  
Welcome back to reality….Bitch.  
"Ok" I reply simply, my confusion put to rest.  
"Now, come to the front of the room." She commands. "I would like to test your aura levels, and your skill in Imagery."  
Padding silently through the rows of seething classmates, sidestepping a few trips, I make my way up the front.  
"Now, please hand me your scroll" she commands, yet again. "And then begin to imagine anything you want. It can be memories, thoughts, or just pictures in your head."  
Handing her the metal device, I do as she asks.  
"Focus on your aura, and will it to create what you see in your head."  
I begin to think of about the creatures of Grimm.  
One by one, all the monsters I've ever seen appear in the air in front of me, woven with of flames.  
"This guy is good" one student whispers. "I wonder he had a teacher, back where he came from."  
Upon those words being uttered, my thoughts flick back to my past, and the memories that I want so desperately to forget.  
As I fade into a flashback, the air in front of me burns, showing my memories like a movie.  
And with it, comes noise. 

_We're outnumbered, 3-1., cornered by the slaver scum we've been running from for days on end.  
"Leave us alone" I shout at them, Aestas clinging to my side. They jeer at my words.  
"Not until we have __your__ head on a stick, boy." One of them yells back.  
Not slavers then.  
Bandit scum, Slaver scum. It makes no difference to me.  
They're all going to die anyway.  
raising my hand, I let loose a raging torrent of flames, effectively creating a wall of flames between us and them.  
With the time I've gained, I turn to Aestas.  
"Climb" I order, urgency in my voice. "Climb the cliffs. They'll be too busy dealing with me to shoot at you."  
"No" she sobs, clinging to my shirt. "I won't leave you."  
"GO" I yell at her. "You at least will have a chance to survive this."  
"NO" she yells back.  
"If you get hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself." I Growl, before shoving her towards the cliffs.  
Sobbing, she begins to climb.  
Turning back to my prey, the madness that has filled me these past few days begins to fill my mind one again.  
Flames filling both hands, I charge them, passing through the wall of flame without consequence.  
The bandits begin cursing, moving to engage me, but for those who get close, the fight is already over.  
My flames wash over them, killing them, and then blackening their corpses.  
They stop trying to engage me in melee combat after that.  
Loading their crossbows, they begin to open fire.  
Bolts rain down upon me, but are melted by the flames that surround me.  
This serves to only increase my rage, and the madness.  
There are no friends among this band of cutthroats and thieves.  
Only more Corpses due for cremation.  
On and on I kill them, and on and on the keep coming.  
An endless stream of enemies.  
An endless supply of tinder.  
Forgetting my defence completely, I press the attack, pushing them back.  
Men scream and die under the heat of my flames and I revel in the power I feel.  
The air is filled with a storm of crossbow bolts, but I pay them no mind.  
The flames would take care of them.  
How wrong I am.  
in the heat of my bloodlust, I'd forgotten my protective wall of fire.  
Bolt after bolt pierces my flesh, only to be burnt to a crisp as fire spills out of the wounds.  
I stop moving, before falling to my knees, Fire bleeding from hundreds of wounds, all over my body.  
All fire vanishes as my strength leaves me.  
The bandits begin laughing at their victory, but are silenced when I raise my weakly raise my head  
"Get it over with" I croak, my voice nearly gone.  
One of them cackles madly, and they all reload their crossbows.  
Like a firing squad, the take aim at me.  
And release.  
They cross the small distance between us lightning fast, but for me, it feels like eternity.  
Out of the corner of my eye, eye movement.  
The world is bought jarringly back into real time, as Aestas throws herself in front of me.  
And in front of the Bolts.  
She's pushed back against me by the force of all the shots, with all the Bolts clustered neatly in her chest.  
Once again, the world slows down as her head flops backwards, and her eyes meet mine.  
The Bandits are silent, and haven't even bothered to reload.  
"I'm sorry Dante" she whispers. "I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I'm sorry that I never told you how I feel."  
"No." I whisper. "You can't die. Not now. I need you."  
"I'm sorry" she whispers. Her voice trails off as she finishes her sentence, and her last breath leaves her body.  
I freeze, grief filling every pore in my body.  
This can't happen.  
Clutching her to my chest, I Scream at the sky.  
And the whole world explodes around me.  
_

Blinking the tears out of my eyes, I realise that I've fallen to my knees during the flashback.  
Shakily standing, I look around at everyone's eyes, challenging them to speak.  
No one Does, so I Walk out of class.  
Reaching the hall, I break out in a sprint, just reaching My dorm before my grief consumes me and Sobs wrack my body.  
I cry and cry and cry.  
My grief, bitterness, loneliness and madness, all condensed into one continuous noise.  
after a while, my tears dry up, and my voice vanishes.  
A knock on the door surprises me, and I get up and open it.  
A flash of white fills my vision, and suddenly, Eve is hugging me.  
Stumbling backwards, I manage to fall on the nearest bed.  
"Dante" she chokes out. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I was so worried you were going to leave."  
"Hey, Calm down." I reassure her. "I made a promise to someone, and I intend to keep it. That means that I'll be here until the very end."  
My grief put aside for now, I just hold her tight.  
"What now" she asks, her voice small, barely a whisper.  
"Step 4. " I say. "Acceptance."  
Lifting her up and placing her on the bed, I go to my backpack and pull out the only picture I've ever owned.  
It shows myself, arm in arm with Aestas, smiling like a lunatic.  
So many memories preserved in a single picture.  
"what's step 4" Eve asks.  
"Letting go and moving on" I answer her.  
The Image lights on fire, and burns quickly.  
As it goes up in flames and ashes, I let go of all my memories, all my grief, all the Anger inside of me.  
I'll never be able to forget her, but at least, the pain is gone.  
"what do we have now?" I ask her.  
"Combat classes."  
"Let's get going then"  
rising to my feet, I head towards the door.  
Eve follows suit, and together, we walk towards the main hall.  
Arriving late, I only hear the tail end of Good witches announcement.  
"-Fighting in your teams. Work together with your team mates, or you will lose."  
"Team battles huh?" Eve mutters. "I hope we don't have to fight today."  
"First up, Team DEMN .vs. Team JETT."  
You had to open your mouth

**A/N: ****And Chapter 12 is up.  
I'm hoping you all saw the Dead space 2 Reference in that chapter.  
If you didn't, Play (Or Replay) Dead space 2, and you'll see it.  
Anyway, thank you all for reading, and if you have time, please go down and review.  
Tell me what you think of this story so far, and if you really like it, go to the top and click the Follow/ Favourite button to show your support.  
Thanks once again.  
-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


	13. Chapter 13

**Introducing tea JETT.  
NOTE at the bottom of the introduction.**

Team JETT  
**Creator:** ThePastryKing 

**Name: **Jade Crosse

**Race:** Snake Faunus  
**Gender: **Female  
**  
Age:** 18  
**Height:** 159cm  
**Weight:** 53kg  
**  
Hair:** Light green, styled into a bushy pony tail.  
**Eyes:** Jade  
**Skin:** slightly tan, spends a lot of her time in the sun. Has greenish blue scales on her  
arms, legs and spine.  
**Clothes: **Sleeveless black and white vest under gradient armoured jacket that goes from  
blue to green. Long black pants and combat boots that have green toes and  
heels.

**Weapon:** Sanctum is a crossbow that fires many different types of bolts, all colour  
coded. It also breaks down into two short swords.  
**  
Semblance:** Short range, one way portals about the size of a hula hoop.  
**  
Personality:** Cheerful, relaxed, lazy at times, trust issues. 

**Name: **Emerald Gaia

**Race: **Human

**Age: **17  
**Height:** 5ft6  
**Weight:** 62kg

**Hair: **Brown, wild curls, held back by a violent green bandana.**  
Eyes: **Dark, foresty green**  
Skin: **slightly tanned**  
Clothes: **She wears a long blue Tunic, belted at the waist to turn it into semi-dress.  
Beneath that, she wears plain brown pants.

****

Weapon: Twin Fan blades made for close range combat. Can connect together to create  
a chakram that can be infused with dust and thrown.

******Semblance:**Complete Mastery over the earth. Dirt, rock, metal and wood are hers to be  
moulded as she see fit.

**Secondary semblance:** Dust Crystallisation. The power rises unbidden to her touch in times of  
great emotion. Dust begins to form and trap anything she touches  
during the time it is active.  
The element of dust depends on her emotions.  
Angry=Fire, Sad=Ice, etc.…

**Personality: **Incredibly stubborn. Kind to her friends, but is quick to anger.

**Name: **Tannin Oak  
**  
Race:** Rabbit Faunus  
**Gender: **male****

Age: 19  
**Height:** 203cm  
**weight:** 79kg  
**  
Hair:** chocolate brown curls, cut short.  
**Eyes:** Hazel  
**Skin:** Olive tone  
**Clothes:** think of an Australian bush ranger, then add some brown dappling, but no cork  
hat.  
**  
Weapon:** Reverse is an oversized, metal, bladed boomerang. Has handles cut into the  
blunt side. 2 small daggers, imbued with speed (white?) dust.  
**  
Semblance:** Telekinesis. Does not work on Anything living. (E.G People, Grimm, Etc.…)  
{AKA: Mage hand From D&D 3.5e}  
**  
Personality:** thinks things over, gets surprised relatively easily, can act very Australian  
at times (including accent and slang). 

**Name: **Titian Lune

**Race:** Fox Faunus  
**Gender: **male****

Age: 17  
**height:** 179cm  
**weight:** 66kg  
**  
Hair:** Golden auburn with white dip dyed tips, worn loose to the waist, has a bell in his  
bangs.  
**Eyes:** light reddish orange  
**Skin:** Pale  
**Clothes:** loose light orange tunic  
underneath an umber(Brownish orange) short sleeved jacket with a hood. Dark  
red cargo pants and sneakers. Has the family crest on the back of his jacket.  
**  
Weapon:** Lizbeth is a broadsword that has no centre, can collapse down into a stowed  
form. Can channel dust. Very light weight.

**Semblance:** Glyphs, with a fondness for explosions and crowd control.  
**  
Personality:** just a smidge posh, curious, only child mentality.

**NOTE: ****so sorry for the delay. I just haven't been in the mood for writing.  
BUT, I'll use this chapter to address a few things that I've thought of, and have been asked.  
I sincerely apologise that I didn't even try to keep to the upload schedule I had planned.  
and for those of you who are wondering why Dante can be incapable of forgetting his past one day, and then being completely over it the next, and how he jumps from situation to situation constantly?  
It all relates back to one thing.  
One thing that makes me loves using him in stories so much.  
He is completely, and utterly insane.  
Not a shred of sanity left.  
He's so insane that he acts sane, yet at any moment, he can snap and become destruction incarnate. You don't see it in the current chapters, but I have Big plans for this in the future.  
BIG plans.  
However,  
On with the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 13**

"May Team DEMN and Team JETT please move to the stage" Goodwitch asks.  
Prepping my weapons, I begin to focus my mind on dampening my power.  
If I want to win this, I'll do it fairly. No fire involved. The light that fills my mind begins to fade into little more than an ember.  
Beside me, my team preps for the battle, loading ammunition and checking blades.  
Opposite us, stands Team JETT.  
Calm and collected, they face us.  
I force myself to think. Team JETT. What people are in that team again?  
Jade Crosse  
Emerald Gaia  
Tannin Oak  
Titian Lune  
I think I know which person is which.  
"The match will end when a team has all its members Aura levels enter the red zone."  
Goodwitch rings the starting bell, and chaos follows.  
Despite this being a team match, we each immediately go for a specific person.  
Beside me, I see Mai go for Jade, whilst Necora flies towards Titian.  
Eve is left to fight Tannin, who seems to be wielding an oversized boomerang  
I move towards emerald, but signal her to wait whilst I watch how my team fights.  
She nods, and stands next to me.  
Before the action fully takes place, I decide to test my secondary semblance again.  
I picture the thing I want clearly in my head, and I grin in delight as I feel a weight settle in my hand.  
"Jerky?" I ask, offering some to Emerald. She giggles, and accepts some of the beef jerky.  
Brilliance strikes me, and I gasp. Emerald looks at me worried, and I grin at her.  
"Check this out" I brag.  
Picturing each object in my mind, I summon 2 deck chairs, a coffee table, some energy drinks, and to top it all off, a supersized bucket of popcorn.  
Emeralds giggles turn into full laughter, and we settle down to watch the fight.  
Gesturing for the dumbstruck teams to continue, I recline back and await the action.  
Eve moves first, engaging Tannin with her pistols.  
A few bullets him, lowering his aura by a smidge, but the soon begin to miss.  
Her shots seem to be getting less and less accurate, and she begins missing by more.  
Tannin smirks, and throws his boomerang at Eve.  
It misses by miles, but I suspect that it was deliberate.  
Eve Mechashift's her guns into large hunting knives, and begins to go on the offensive.  
Stabbing wildly at Tannin, she misses and gets shoved back forcefully.  
He smiles and draws a pair of pathetic looking daggers, barely more than oversized needles.  
However, he gives them a shake, and they begin to glow white.  
He swings him dagger at her, and the strike is faster than it should be.  
He quickly follows up with the other dagger, and eve dodges both of them and strikes back.  
They begin the dance of small blades, and they move back and forth, a flurry of metal and blows.  
Eve seems to be winning, despite the abnormal speed that tannin seems to be wielding his daggers.  
Lower and lower their aura levels drop, and soon, they are both in the yellow, bordering on the red zone.  
Tannin jumps backwards after a quick exchange of blows, and gets into a readied stance.  
A repetitive whooshing sound fills the air, and the boomerang that Tannin had thrown earlier is returning, flying towards eve's turned back.  
Just as eve mechashift's the Knives back into guns, the boomerang hits her in the back of the head, and she crumples to the ground, clearly unconscious.  
Tannin turns and bows to the audience, before Picking up Eve and carrying her to the infirmary tent.  
Mai and Jade are up next.  
Mai is at a severe Disadvantage here, and Jade knows it.  
Backing up, Jade brings her crossbow to bear, and lets loose a torrent of bolts.  
It's automatic? An Automatic Crossbow? ...Genius  
Each bolt has a coloured band wrapped around the shafts. Most of them are coloured blue  
Twin magenta flashes appear on the bandages, around where her eyes should be, lasting no more than a second.  
Her blade whirls and spirals, cutting bolt after bolt from the air, deflecting them or slicing them in half. The tips of the destroyed bolts detonate, and ice goes everywhere, only to be melted by balls of fire, or electrocuted by lightning bolts.  
Mist fills the air, and I lose sight of both of them.  
A flash of red and White still rage inside the mist, but all of it is muted.  
There's a small detonation, and the mist explodes outwards, shredded into nothingness.  
Jade stands alone in the centre of the stage, clearly confused.  
Mai jumps out of the remaining cloud of mist, and lets loose a devastating combination of blows.  
Uppercut, Overhead blow, slanted slice, double stab.  
Jade falls under the hail of blows, her aura dropping fast, and rolls out of the way, pulling her crossbow apart into two short swords. Holding on in her hand, she drops the other sword, Blade first, onto the floor.  
A small hula-hoop sized hole appears in the ground, and the blade disappears into it.  
Behind her, the blade falls out of the ceiling, and into yet another hole in the floor.  
Appearing in the ceiling and falling into the hole in the floor, only to appear yet again from the ceiling. The blade continues to build up speed as this process continues.  
Holding a single sword in one hand, jade jumps to the offensive, hacking and slashing at Mai.  
Parrying every attack, Mai continues to step backwards, heading back into the cloud of mist.  
Up, Down, Left and right. Jade's attacks come from all directions.  
The tides have turned, and Mai is losing ground against her.  
Jade suddenly stops her attacks and snaps her fingers, before jumping to the side.  
The sword flying through the portals disappears.  
… only to be shot out from the wall behind jade, flying towards Mai.  
It moves fast, and I barely catch a glimpse of it, before it slams into Mai and takes down a huge chunk of her aura.  
She's now bordering on the red.  
Kneeling on the ground, panting, Mai struggles to get up as the huge weight of Aura exhaustion .  
Jade casually walks up and slaps her hard on the back. The weak attack is enough to send her Aura into the red.  
Mai lowers her head in concentration, concentrating on getting up.  
Jade hauls her to her feet, and helps her over to the infirmary.  
I can hear Jade murmuring words of encouragement and advice as they pick their way over the now pockmarked stage. "-ust need to get some electrolytes into you, then you'll be as right as rain."  
That was a well-played fight.  
Lastly, is the fight between Necora and titian.  
He draws a Huge sword, and swings it around like it's a feather. That guy must be strong.  
They begin to circle, eyeing their opponent's stance and their body language.  
About halfway around the circle, Titian trips, and small pebbles spill from the pockets of his jacket, going everywhere.  
Necora eyes the innocent looking pebbles with distrust, before nudging one with her foot.  
Her lack of trust is well-warranted.  
The moment her foot makes contact with the pebble, a tiny intricate yellow glyph appears on the stone and It Explodes violently, sending her skidding back.  
I spare a glance up to the board to check her aura, but I'm unsurprised to see her Aura bar filled with tiny N/A's.  
"You want this to be a battle of the semblances?" Necora calls out to Titian.|  
He grins and gives her an energetic nod.  
Necora grimaces, and splays her hand out in front of her.  
For the first time ever, I see wisps of black begin to curl off her skin, as the ground begins to tremble and crack.  
We all watch in awe as bones begin to rise and claw their way out of the ground.  
Soon, 2 Ursa skeletons stand fully completed in front of Necora, their frames rising and falling with non-existent breaths.  
She points towards titian and speaks 2 words.  
"….. Get him."  
the reaction is immediate.  
the skeletons charge through the minefield of explosive pebbles, detonating them and not suffering a single consequence.  
Titian yelps and begins to run, and soon the chase is on.  
Its comical, and quite frankly, embarrassing for team JETT.  
Necora soon gets bored, and clicks her fingers.  
The skeletons fall apart in mid stride.  
"My turn" she mutters. Revving the Chainsword, she charges in and begins to hack away at Titian.  
He counters by blocking, and then following up with an extremely fast counter-attack.  
Does he even lift?  
the battle rages on between them for around half an hour, with the advantage constantly switching between them.  
But, Necora sees a break, and quickly grabs the big sword by its handle, halting Titian in mid swing.  
Mechashifting her Chainsword into a submachine gun, she jams the gun close to his chest and holds down the trigger.  
Titians Aura drops like a ton of bricks.  
They both bow, and exit the stage.  
With the last fight over, I stand up and kick all my things off the stage, and emerald copies me.  
"Let's have a good fight, okay" I say. She nods, and I draw Mortem from my back.  
she unclips two viscous looking fan blades from her belt and takes a stance.  
"Ready?" I ask. She nods again, and I dart forward, using my momentum to deliver a quick slash.  
She jumps backwards, and I follow up with my advantage.  
However, she ust keeps dodging, and each swing of my sword leaves me open to a counter-attack.  
She darts in with the fan blades and hits me with a double slash. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my Aura drop slightly. Muttering a curse, I change my tactics a little.  
On my next swing, I feint and spin backwards, building up the momentum, before launching myself back at eve, who is caught off balance by a misstep in her dodge.  
My strike hits her, and she's knocked backwards, taking a decent chunk from her aura.  
An idea strikes me immediately after my attack, and I back off a little.  
What would make her angry?  
Toying with her? I guess I'll give it a shot.  
Darting forwards, I begin to knock her around with the flat of my blade, not dealing much damage, if any, but annoying her.  
I can see her face become steadily more annoyed as I continue to batter her around the stage.  
Finally, the rage sets in, and she lunges forward with her fan blades, red dust appearing after every footstep.  
Grabbing my arm, she begins to jab at my stomach with the blades.  
Where her hand makes contact with my arm, my skin and clothes begin to get covered in crystalized red dust.  
She finally notices what she's accidently doing, before crying out in horror and backing up.  
"what have I done?" she clichély mumbles.  
Soon, my head is the only part left untouched by the crystals, and I'm immobilized.  
I can see Cardin Winchester being a general asshole to everyone up in the stands, so I call out to him.  
"Oi, Cardin" He looks at me, bewilder. "Yeah, you. Dickhead. Stop being an asshole."  
Everyone seems to be shocked by the sudden change in situations.  
Cardin goes red with rage and throws a paper cup at me.  
Fortunately….  
it hits.  
The red dust explodes, and I go up in a ball of fire.  
The explosion barely masks the cries of horror that rise up from the crowd.  
I laugh madly, but nobody hears me.  
Soon, the explosion clears, and I'm holding the barrel of mortem 3 inches away from Emeralds face.  
"Checkmate" I say, before pulling the trigger.  
a round hits her in the head at point-blank range, and she's out like a light.  
If she didn't have aura, I'd have turned everyone on the east side of the stands skin red.  
Good thing she did.  
The Match bell sounds, and Goodwitch walks back onto the stage.  
"That wasn't necessary" she scolds me, before turning to the audience.  
"Despite the fact that this was supposed to be a team VS team battle, both teams did extraordinarily well. As both teams had two members each who won, this will be considered a draw.  
Team DEMN and Team JETT, you are free to go."  
I walk to my team area, and collect my gear, before heading out the door and towards the cafeteria, where I know my team will gather.  
That was a fun lesson. 

**Ok, so thanks for reading this chapter.  
There's not much to say here, since I summarised everything in the note at the beginning.  
I'm struggling to come up with things to put on my profile, so if anyone wants to know more about me, just PM me questions and I'll put the answers on my Profile.  
If you're enjoying this story so far, just review and let me know.  
I enjoy feedback, both good and bad.  
if you really want too, go up and click the Fav/Follow button to show your support.  
Thanks again guys.  
Peace.**

**-3****rd****DegreeBurns**


End file.
